Converse Bag, Wristwatch, and Jellybeans
by IsPWNoSHAAA
Summary: Ever since birth, Lilly and Oliver shared a yearly sleepover. Can something happen to make this their last one? Loliver


**Oliver's POV**

I stuffed piles of clothes into my Converse bag and shoved a watch on my wrist. It was 4:13 and I had to be at Lilly's in seventeen minutes. Glancing through my room to see if I forgot anything, my eyes paused at a bag of jelly beans. _Sure, why not. _I grabbed the bag and stuffed it in my pocket.

I was ready to go.

"Now, you're going to be good, right?"

"Yes mother," I replied with an edge. _Gosh, stop treating me like a ten-year old. _

"And you'll do everything Ms. Truscott tells you?"

"Yes mother."

"And you'll scrub behind you ears?"

"Yes mother."

"And you'll kiss Lilly?"

"Yes-what?!" My head bursted up.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about how you've known her for years and you've been doing this sleepover thing since birth. And yet, you still haven't kissed her."

I groaned. "Mo-ther!" My heart sped down as we rolled into Lilly's driveway. Before she could tell me anymore "guidelines" I squeaked out a bye and left the car to her door. I practically punched the doorbell.

"Hey Oliver," Lilly greeted before my mom could start using her "man voice."

She looked over my shoulder. "Your mom's not coming in?"

I shook my head. "Don't ask."

We both walked in and ignored her mom who was curled up on the sofa, watching a soap opera. In only a few seconds, I was sitting on her bed, snacking on popcorn. Just like every year, Lilly set up a portable bed next to her, decorated with a simple pillow and a plaid blanket.

"So, what have you been up to?" Lilly asked in between popcorn bites.

"Nothing. Just painting the neighbors' fences."

Lilly looked confused. "I thought you hate working for your neighbors." She paused. "Okay, how much are they paying you?"

I laughed. "Who says I'm working for them?" I shaped my hands into a gun and pointed out the window.

Her jaw dropped. "You are not using that paint gun I gave you-."

I cut her off. "For light entertainment when my window's opened?"

She laughed and threw a pillow at me.

Smiling, I threw a pillow back.

From her bamboo chair, she jumped on her bed and dumped on the bowl of popcorn on me.

I grabbed a handful of popcorn from my hair and threw it at her.

From there, we probably spent an hour watching popcorn being thrown from both sides of the bed.

--

"Lilly!" a voice came from downstairs screamed. "What's going on up there? I hear screaming. Whatever you guys are doing, quit it. It's dinnertime."

From underneath a pile of popcorn and pillows, our heads poked up.

"Um..." I stuttered out.

Quickly, we pulled ourselves out and picked the popcorn out of our hairs.

We scanned each other.

"You're good," I told Lilly.

"Ditto."

We rushed downstairs followed Lilly's mom as she motioned us to the table. Like every sleep over, we cupped each others hands while Ms. Truscott led a prayer. Once an "Amen" escaped from all of us, we were free to serve ourselves. Following tradition, we had macaroni and cheese.

Being "polite" teens, we allowed Ms. Truscott to serve herself. Once finished, two spoons entered the bowl at the same time and began collecting huge helpings of macaroni.

I felt Ms. Truscott's stare on us while we ate. "You two must be hungry," she said sweetly.

Lilly and I looked at each other, and then at Ms. Truscott. Lilly nodded.

"What were you two doing upstairs?"

We mad eyecontact again.

"Oh, you know," I answered this time, "Just, talking."

We stared down at our plates again, but I could still feel Ms. Truscott's glare.

"Well, it awfully sounded like much more than-"

Lilly interrupted her. "Mom, it's that time of month again." She stared at her softly and began bobbing her head toward me. "Can you get me a..." her voice faded. With her index finger, she moved it in a curved shaped. With her lips, she motioned the word...fad?

I stared at both of them blankly.

Ms. Truscott nodded at her and silently left the table. When she was out of sight, I released the breath I was holding.

"Man, whatjda do to her?"

Lilly shook her head. "Don't ask." She paused. "Lying is really easy around her."

I looked at her suspiciously. "I don't think I wanna know."

**Yay! My first real story! If you don't get the part where Lilly lies to her mother, just say so in a review and I'll tell you. :)**


End file.
